Demons
by Kaykater
Summary: "So Slim, yah got a name?" "Nnoitra Gilga." The voice rumbled from the man's chest. Shinji sent a smile his way, one of his gold-digging-winners. He flicked the smoldering cherry, the ash picked up by the wind and thrown away from their shadows.
1. Pretty Boy

**Demons**

_**Intro;**_ "So Slim, yah got a name?" "Nnoitra Gilga." The voice rumbled from the man's chest. Shinji sent a smile his way, one of his gold-digging-winners. He flicked the smoldering cherry, the ash picked up by the wind and thrown away from their shadows.

_**Warning:**_ Hard Yaoi, (means male on male sex), Shinji and Nnoitra get it on man. Deal with it, don't like the pairing, don't be reading this. There is OOCness in this story, I can't capture these characters like they are seen in the Manga and Anime, but hey this is fanfiction after all.

As the title suppost, this story was kinda inspired by Demons by Imagine Dragons, but also Gold Gun Girls by Metric, there are a few others that played into this little tale; but mainly only these two were on loop during the birthing process.

I got into this pairing through Strawberry Bad Boy, Solid Gold, and all the extensions of both stories by Mistress Penelopye. They are wonderful works of art and deserves to be read as well! It makes the pairing make sense, hence why I got into this shipping process.

The tattoo art in this story is of my own creation, so there are no pictures out there to be used as a reference so yah'll just have tah deal wid dis!

Anywhore, enjoy this shameless smut as my gift from me to you!

Oh, P.S. Unbetaed so there may be mistakes, forgive me for them.

* * *

Trash was thrown down the alleyway as the wind picked up, whistling between the tightly packed brick buildings. Clothing flapped in the night air, snapping and whipping angrily. The night was cold, but still bright with the large moon hanging low in the sky. Only a few wispy clouds floated about, nothing that could block the light of the late day sun.

Shinji pulled his coat tighter around him, but not from the chill of the surrounding air. His skin itched and burned, he felt eyes on him that shouldn't have been. He pulled a cig out of his silver case, shaking it elegantly into his hand before returning the stash back into his pocket. The lighter soon followed as he lit the coffin nail.

A heavy drag lit the cherry, it's red glowing brightly in the shadows. He exhaled the smog of toxins, letting it curl around his teeth and nose.

"Nothin' like a smoke tah get me good." He leaned against one of the alley walls, watching as the shadow that had lurked behind him come to a halt. "What yah need honey? Mmm off the job right now." He took another deep drag and blew the cloud towards the stranger, knowing the ash off the end.

The body stood still, but he could tell the person was pretty large in height. Their eye, singular, wandered over him, he could feel it in his bones after a few short years of working his profession.

Ichigo didn't approve of it, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

The stranger kicked a rock before fully entering Shinji's field of vision.

He had been right about the person being huge, he was tall. Ridiculously so, but it was the fact that he was so skinny that played off his gigantic height. His lanky hair hung low and long, just like Shinji liked. His one eye was covered by a patterned purple bandana, skewed at an angle and covered his eye perfectly.

"So Slim, yah got a name?" Shinji lipped the filter of his cigarette, toying with it. His hand went to his ear, tugging on the multiple piercings he had gotten once he had turned eighteen.

"Gilga, Nnoitra Gilga." The voice rumbled from the man's chest.

Shinji sent a smile his way, one of his gold-digging-winners. He flicked the smoldering cherry, the ash picked up by the wind and thrown away from their shadows.

Shinji took a few steps closer, leaning in, and stood on his tip-toes as he whispered into the man's ear. "A penny for your thoughts?" He husked as low as he could, trying to pique the man or freak him out.

Nnoitra smirked and chuckled low. "Nah, had tah get over mah shock." He took a step back, his hands digging deep into his back pockets. He tipped his head back, stretching out that edible neck.

"'Bout what?" Shinji threw him a smirk before turning, presenting his side to him.

"That yah don't got tits."

He snorted and rubbed his forehead. "Yah bat for them eh? Ah well, here's your penny." The small American coin was tossed at the man's feet as Shinji turned on his heel. He clicked his way down the alley, reaching up and tieing his hair into a sloppy bun to keep it out of his way.

The chilled air finally reached him, he had gotten so heated over the Nnoitra guy, too bad he wasn't willing to dive into his side of night life. He could always call up any of the boys from before, Renji was always up for a round or two. He pulled his long coat tighter around his chest, the fishnet under it had little protection from the biting night air.

He was pulling out his phone when the footsteps reached him again.

"Blondie, hold up." Nnoitra was rushing after him. "Yah didn't let meh finish." The man leered and stuck his hands back into his pockets, hiding them from sight. His single eye flashed in the night, making the unusually purple almost glow.

"Oh? Yah had more to say?" Shinji slung his hip out, placing a hand hard on it. His eyes raked over the man, he wanted a taste of that. "Seemed like yah were tongue tied before." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Feh, bitch didn't wait fer me tah finish." The giant of a man leaned in, his tongue peaking out from behind his piano-key teeth.

The shadows of a tattoo caught his eye, making him hot under the collar of his fishnet shirt. He hadn't had time to change from his work clothes. He wanted to bite that tongue, maybe like the tattoo. It wasn't his fault he was horny, dancing on a pole and having the bills thrown at him, not this beanstalk of a man crowding his space, it just didn't get any worse for his self-control.

Shinji let his mouth slide into a wide smirk, tipping his head down before chuckling. "Name's Shinji. Yah wanna take a roll in the deep?" He shifted his head to the side and leaned into the man, invading his space and crowding against him further.

Nnoitra lipped Shinji's neck, making the blond man squirm.

"Why not?"

Shinji cackled and fisted Nnoitra's shirt. "I'll treat yah nice. Mah place or yers?" His voice slipping further into his accent as he began to lose control. He was almost ashamed how hot this man made him, so easily and quickly.

"How 'bout yers." He rumbled, his voice dropping so low Shinji felt it in his own ribs.

"Not a far walk from here." Shinji's hand ran over his jaw line, trailing the slight stubble he felt. That just fanned the heat in his lower stomach.

He pulled the man further down the alley, leading him towards the apartment he called home. His heels, clicking in the air, set a sharp beat to their hasty retreat towards what he knew would be a long, well deserved, night. Shinji could almost taste it.

Nnoitra followed him silently, his long legs easily keeping up with Shinji's pace.

Shinji swiped his key through the electronic lock on the main door, his foot showing his displeasure with how slow the process was. It beeped cheerily as Shinji shoved it open, his feet taking the steps two at a time as he practically leapt up the flights.

Behind him, Nnoitra let a sly grin cross over his features as he watched the eager blonde man. He had mistaken the hot piece of ass to be a broad. This turn of events was even better. He swung anyway there was to swing, but men were more his taste. This slim blonde stick was about to become his midnight snack.

The metal key slipped across the outside of the lock, not quite making it into the hole it was designated for. Shinji cursed under his breath and jammed it in violently. He turned it, satisfied with the sound of the deadbolt sliding back into the door. He pushed open the door gingerly, pulling off his heels. He looked over his shoulder, his eyelids slipping to halfmast while his jacket was shed. The fishnet and short leather shorts revealed.

"Whatcha waitin' fer?"

He didn't have enough time to suck in another breath.

Nnoitra pinned him against the hall wall, knocking the door shut with his foot while his lips trailed up Shinji's jaw line. The fishnet shirt scratched between them, making Shinji's chest tighten.

Shinji's mouth curved into a smirk as his hands trailed up the lean man's back, feeling the bumps on his spine and into the shoulders he gripped tightly. The larger man arched into the biting touch of his fingertips. His hands moved to hike up the smaller man's legs to place them around his hips.

One of his hands now free, Nnoitra drove it into the blonde's mass of hair, pulling it out of the loose and messy bun. He tugged and yanked till the man's mouth mashed into his own. He bit and licked the lips viciously, dominating and overwhelming the other.

He peeled himself away from the greedy man, enjoying the small noises he made for more.

"Where's yer couch?"

Shinji tugged his shirt and put his nose against Nnoitra's, "just a few steps tah the left then down the hall. It'll be right there." He began to pull the man's shirt up, wanting to get at the flesh under the fabric.

"Impatient." Nnoitra shifted him and set off in long strides towards the couch he wanted to park on. His words were lost to Shinji, who was frantically tugging his shirt off only to growl when it got caught on Nnoitra's arms. One hand was buried into his blond locks while the other had a death grip on his hip.

Shinji was thrown onto the couch, his hands ripped away from the fabric he had been trying to peel off. Nnoitra smirked above him, hovering just out of his reach. His long fingers pulled the shirt over his head and off his arms, the snug material almost sticking to him like a second skin. Nnoitra threw it over the arm of the loveseat next to him.

He noticed the leather, almost everything in the apartment had a leather or dark-wood finish to it. The play on colors and taste was pretty masculine for a man who strutted around in heels higher than most chicks. He mentally shrugged, it wasn't his business.

Blondie let out a low sound, it made the skin on his arms prickle. It was stupid how incredibly hot this man was. He was splayed out on the leather, his blond strands spread against the dark fabric. The long lines of his neck that disappeared under the loose fishnet shirt he wore. He could see the nipple piercings, he had also tasted the tongue one earlier. This man was studded in silver.

His tight booty shots didn't help none either.

Shinji spread his legs. Those legs that went for miles.

Nnoitra fell on him, his knees framing Shinji's hips. Their breath mingled before Shinji tipped his head to the side, his studded tongue running over the outer shell of Nnoitra's ear. He blew warm air into it, his voice husked. "I want yah tah eat me alive."

"Wish granted."

Nnoitra's elbows supported his weight as he ground his hips against the others, drinking in the small moans he was gaining with each twist and turn. His fingers ran over the others neck, his nails trailing so light it almost wasn't even a touch.

It made Shinji want to yowl and turn the tables on this man. He didn't want to pull out all of his cards yet.

That hand trailed down to pull at the low collar of the netted shirt, pulling it aside so he could sink his teeth into the pectoral. Shinji's hands flew into his own long strands of dark hair. Shinji's fingers didn't stray towards the bandana like they wanted to, he was holding back his curiosity for another day. The tugging usually pissed him off, but the way the blonde man did it turned him on more. He unclenched his jaw and looked at the blonde.

Shinji wound his legs around Nnoitra's hips, lifting his lower half from the leather so he could maneuver under him a bit easier. His hands splayed out on the naked flesh before him, he felt the smooth muscles bunching. He reached for the heavy belt buckle that kept the man's pants on his hips.

He licked his upper lips when the heavy metal came off easy enough. He pulled the jean material down far enough to realize Nnoitra wasn't wearing boxers. The dark hair that greeted him was a prelude to what a night he was going to have.

The muscles in his abdomen did a little dance, making him wriggle and dance against the man above him.

"Yah a stripper?" Nnoitra looked at him with one eye, the lust in the nearly purple orb evident.

"I don't give shows fer free." Shinji husked back, tracing his lower lip once again with his tongue. His shifted his hips again, loving the reaction it pulled from the other. He tugged on the pants a bit harder, but he didn't pull them down just yet.

He released his death drip on the fabric in favor of curling his fingers around Nnoitra's hip. He lowered his digits till he came into contact with the smooth muscle that gave way tot he curved ones of the others ass. Shinji dug in to the tender flesh there and lipped the mans neck, all while undulating his hips.

"Damn yah must be a candy-man." He groaned deep in his chest, curving his back so he was bent further over the slim young man. "God damn." Nnoitra's one eye slid shut.

Shinji reached one hand for it, the bandana beckoning him, only to have it snatched away and pinned to the leather of the couch. Nnoitra let out a deep rumbled, something like a growl, from the center of his chest.

"Not tahday." A smirk was all he got before the man was on the attack again.

Their lips and teeth clashed as Nnoitra drew Shinji's tongue into his mouth, tugging and sucking until the man had to give into the ministrations. His arms slid down to hook themselves into the tight material of the booty shorts, pulling them off without breaking a single stitch.

Smooth skin under him, Nnoitra dug his face into Shinji's neck and nibbled the skin there while his hands trailed down the shivering body. Running down the sides of his hips, down the sides of his thighs that were wrapped around him, till he reached the knee where he squeezed lightly.

Shinji threw back his head and whimpered beautifully for him.

"That's what I like tah hear." He grit out as the blonde tightened his leg's grip around him.

Nnoitra shimmied his way out of the loose jeans he wore and ripped off his loose t-shirt. It was crazy, insane, how this man he didn't even know was making him want something like this so bad. He could taste how great it was going to be.

Shinji wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling himself completely off the leather, shoving them both back till Nnoitra's back met the back of the couch. He situated himself on the lanky man's lap, grinding down on the bare hardness under him.

He crooned, feeling every inch of the monster.

Nnoitra's hands coasted over his skin, tugging the clothing till it fell off into neat piles next to his own. The fabric felt as if it had melted off his skin. Shinji leaned back and shifted his hips one more time, loving the bare feeling of their skin touching with nothing standing between them.

"Yah gonna ride me?" Nnoitra watched him with one eye, wary now.

"I like yah so far. Imma give yah a treat." Shinji tensed his abdomen and rocked back before shoving himself foreword, loving the friction he was creating.

"Got lube?"

"Imma gay man, what flavor yah want? Oh, maybe yah want a heatin' or coolin' type." Shinji whispered into his ear.

Nnoitra cackled, leaned back so he could look Shinji in the eye.

"Yah are ah _hell-cat_. Pick yer type, cause' it ain't goin' in mah ass."

Shinji chuckled at that, peeling himself off the other. He cocked his hip and planted his hand on it, ignoring how painfully hard he was so he could pout. His eyes drifted over Nnoitra's length, approving of the size that would soon be shaking up his world. He wasn't quite sure if his supply of condoms had one that could hold it. The length was something he hadn't had in a very long time, the girth was borderline normal if over the edge of it a bit. He was okay with that though, no complaints were coming from him.

"Only got one brand that fits, yah don't have tah worry. I make it work." Nnoitra leaned back, tipping his head back so he could look at him down the bridge of his nose. He cocked one of his eyebrows before a grin plastered itself to his face. "Yah gonna get the lube? Or yah a masochist bitch?"

Shinji huffed and strutted away, giving him a clear view of his ass. He disappeared down the hall for a few moments before coming back with a condom and a small tube in his hand. His eyes were dark around the edges and smudged, Nnoitra saw that is was makeup. Something he hadn't realized earlier.

The man really was a stripper.

Lucky him.

"Wanna suck it?" He pushed his hips up just a tad, enough to make himself bounce and draw attention to his cock.

Shinji bit his lip and shook his head. "Nah."

"Suit yerself." He cocked a finger at him, motioning that he should get closer.

He straddled Nnoitra's hips, pushing the two items into the others hands before digging his fingers into pectorals.

Nnoitra wasted no time in covering his fingers with the plain gel. He preferred it plain, the scents usually drove him crazy or turned him off. This way all that Shinji would feel would be from his ministrations and not some effect of the damned lube.

He ran his clean hand over the swell of Shinji's ass before lifting it off to give him a sharp slap.

Shinji nearly arched off his lap, the moan he let out the loudest yet.

"That's what I want tah hear." Nnoitra stuck his chin into Shinji's collar bone before his lips curled over his pulse point. He dug his teeth into it, just enough to be felt, while his lubed fingers began to probe Shinji's ass.

The blonde began to squirm, his hands digging deeply into the area between Nnoitra's shoulder blades. His gasps holding a more desperate tone that edged them beautifully. Nnoitra wanted the man to scream, gasping for more, before he gave him anything else.

"Q-quit it." Shinji licked his lower lip and bit it before tugging Nnoitra down harder onto him. "I whatcha tah take whatcha want." His accent thickened, like he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His hips moved in an enticing figure eight before he pulled the other man's face up to meet him in a lip lock.

"Hmmkay." He plunged a finger in without holding back.

It was all the way in before Shinji could give him another one of those delicious gasps. He stirred it around and shoved another one in without a motion of caution. The other man scrambled to keep his grip as his body began to arch off the couch at an obscene angle. He gasped almost silently before a low groan bubbled out of his chest.

Nnoitra wrapped his free arm around the others hip, pulling him up and towards him in the same motion just as his fingers found that little gland he knew would drive Shinji up the wall and onto the ceiling for him.

Just as he expected, the little hellcat let out a nice yowl before squirming. His passaged tightened around him, Shinji cracked an eye to look at Nnoitra looming over him.

"Yah look like yah want tah eat meh." He smirked and flicked his tongue out.

"N' if I do?"

"Don't leave a single part untouched."

He wanted the man to eat him alive. He needed the release, the peace that came with the control in his life, even if for a few moments, to be at peace with himself for a little while. It was his dirty little secret.

"I won't stop yah." Shinji stretched himself out, his arms crossing above his head as he used them to lever himself up a bit further.

The fingers in him clenched, making him gasp and tip his head up a bit. He kept his eyes on the man over him, watching him up the bridge of his nose.

"Yah makin' this hard fer yerself." Nnoitra leaned in and jammed a third finger in, stretched and taking everything he wanted from the slim man.

He was so hot, so edible that it would be a shame not to devour the pretty little slip in the night they would share. Nnoitra leaned in too the man's nipple into his mouth, tugging and clamping his teeth slightly just to put pressure on it while he played Shinji's prostate like a well-oiled instrument.

Nnoitra wanted him to sing.

Oh and sing he did. The croons became soft whimpers as he worked the man nearly into cuming on the spot. Shinji's erection came to full staff as he tried to shove his hips up and down, wanting the friction in the back and in the front, but not knowing which he wanted more.

His skin began to heat, sweat breaking out over his chest and forehead.

"P-please…." He whimpered.

"IIght, I've played yah hard enough eh?"

Shinji just groaned and slammed his hips down on the fingers, tightening around them and giving the other man a glare.

"Just git' on wid' it." He grumbled low enough to just barely be heard,

"What was that? Yah want me tah tease yah more?" He pressed all three fingers hard onto the gland, loving that the noisy man shut up.

He chuckled with the whine that came as he pried the digits out of the other, he leaned over and pulled a condom out of his pants pocket. He always carried one with him, he hated keeping them in his pockets though. They could break or get worn out in the rough treatment they could receive while there.

Ah well, like he could get the man under him pregnant. He chuckled to himself while sliding it on, relishing in the snug feeling it gave him. Nnoitra was ready for the ride he was about to step into.

Shinji eyed him and spread his legs wide, pushing his hips towards the man and linking his fingers behind the others neck. He threw back his head to clear the hair from his face, giving Nnoitra a pretty view.

His lips bitten and red, checks flushed and slightly sweaty, small strands of hair sticking to the skin around his ears, chin, and forehead. His eyes a glazed color he couldn't put a name to, but liked anyway. It was like he could see the man's soul. But he didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to think about the pain that was hidden, just the animalistic lust that applied to him. Nah, he didn't love this man, and neither did this man love him; this was brutal.

Just liked he wanted.

Shinji warbled a low note as he began to push into him, taking his time and taking in everything around him.

They smelt like sex already, the air heavy and thick with it. Shinji's sweat was sweet in his mouth as he nibbled the lines of his neck, leaving small marks that would fade by the time the sun would rise.

"Why yah so gentle?"

"Don't wanna break yah yet. Time fer dat later." He relaxed and took a breath.

Gods the man was tight. Tight like a virgin, but he knew better. This man may have taken a few more rounds around the block than he had himself. Shinji was squeezing him too, the muscles shivered around him before pulling him in farther if that was even possible.

He couldn't help but let out a moan himself, feeling the muscle clench around him as he dragged himself out before pushing back in.

Shinji's hands tightened around the back of his neck, pulling him up and closer so he could nip Nnoitra's lips as he shoved his hips against him in an attempt to pull the pace faster.

"If yah go slow, I might be the one tah eat you." Shinji husked.

"Pushy bitch."

He gripped Shinji's hips, sending him a look from above as he aligned himself perfectly. He shoved in violently, not caring that the other almost let out a scream. He would take it as permission to keep going.

Each push and shove grew more violent, the air between the quickly heating. Shinji's hips were surely bruising, Nnoitra's knuckles were white with the grip he had on them. He had to keep it that tight, least the man try and squirm away from the very thing he had been begging and bitching for.

"Yah like this?" Nnoitra bit down on his ear, licking it in a mock apology.

"Yesssss….. m-more!"

Nnoitra slowed down, just enough to flip the man and stretch him out under himself.

He curled his one arm around Shinji's chest while the other gripped his hip again.

"Like this?" He lipped the ear again, Shinji's hair falling like a curtain on the other side of his face.

It shook as the man shuddered, feeling the full weight of the man inside of him. His back was pressed to Nnoitra's chest as the man began to pick the pace back up, slamming into his prostate each time.

"So-so, _fullll_." Shinji keened and threw his upper half down, bending his back into a tight 's' that gave Nnoitra full power over him.

He was helpless against the pushing, shoving, biting, nipping, and brutal fucking this man was giving to him.

With each push he could almost feel how far the man was in him, touching him in places that hadn't been touched by anyone but himself.

Nnoitra's hand curled up his chest, pulling at his neck until he had a tight grip over his windpipe. The man tightened slightly, giving Shinji a light headed feeling that had him whimpering like a bitch in heat.

The pace slowed while the hand that had been gripping his hip moved foreword to hook into the lower corner of his mouth.

"How's dat feel for yah?" Nnoitra whispered.

All Shinji could do was moan as the cock in him throbbed.

"I ain't done yet bitch, just checking yah."

Shinji's inner muscles did that little jig again before he huffed low, barely able to breath around the grip on his throat much less talk. He let his body do the talking for him.

He pushed his upper half into the couch, pushing his ass up and back. He took one hand and grabbed the hand that had been hooked into his mouth, moving it back to his ass and made it cup the flesh there. He gave a strong squeeze inside and narrowed his eyes while he glared over his shoulder.

Nnoitra slapped that ass, watching it bounce back into place while a red mark began to form. Shinji let out a silent scream, pushing back for more.

Nnoitra did it again while shoving his dick back in and out, following the pattern of the inner muscles. Oh how fucking good it was, this man was liquid morphine. The tight heat around him, the sharp sounds of their flesh meeting. He was ashamed that the end of his first erection might be upon them sooner rather than later.

He released his hold on the others neck. Letting the man get a good breath in before shifting themselves back. He kept his dick seated deeply in Shinji while he pulled him upright. One arm wrapped around his waist while the other went to Shinji's dick.

Keeping his rythem from before, he added pressure to the others dick.

"F-Fuck!" Shinji curled in on himself, pulling his knees up to plant his feet on either side of Nnoitra's knees. "So.. so fuckin' _big_!" Shinji moaned brokenly as his hands once again linked behind Nnoitra's neck. "S-so close!"

Nnoitra slammed into him rapid fire, jacking up and down while pulling the body up and down with him.

Shinji let out one more whimper before his body tightened obscenely around Nnoitra, his back and legs shivering while his arms locked tightly. It was a full second before a low groan mutated into a broken cry while Nnoitra fucked him right through his orgasm. Teeth sank into his neck, making him jerk and causing the moan to go into the higher octaves.

Thin white ropes of cum wept out and into Nnoitra's hand while Shinji's body curled foreword and backwards at the same time.

His prostate being overstimulated by the man under him now.

"Bitch's tight!"

Nnoitra pumped a few more times before he came with a nearly silent moan that had been muffled when he had bitten into Shinji's neck muscles. The inner muscles of Shinji still massaged and worshipped his dick, keeping it gripped tight enough to nearly be painful in the aroused states they were in.

"Fuuuuck."

Shinji chuckled weakly and slumped against him, Nnoitra softening slowly in him

"Best nut all month."

"_Oh hell nah_, bed nut in yah life."

Shinji cackled and pried himself away, his legs shaking as he tried to stand. They weren't used to be in the stretched position for long periods of time anymore. Even if he was a dancer, it took a toll on his body.

He wobbled a bit before sinking to his knees, giving Nnoitra the full view of his back for the first time.

A tattoo wrapped up and around his spine, circling around the base by the dimples in his ass and topping out around the base of his neck. He wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, the scar under the tattoo looked pretty nasty and ridged.

He summed it up to his cock getting the life sucked out of it. Yah, that must have been it.

Small flowers were spread throughout the intricate swirls, a few empty bird cages along with shadows of flying sparrows. The more he looked into it, the more he found. There were a set of small skulls close to Shinji's left ass check while on the right there was a clump of flowers being blown away. Up close to his left shoulder blade, an Oni mask glared with black fires curling around it while a tiny geisha stood under an even smaller cherry tree on the right. The entire thing was a conglomerate of art and senseless patterns. The one thing that stuck him as odd about it, was the single colored tattoo in the whole ensemble. A pretty little pistol had almost every color in the rainbow in it was etched into the backside of Shinji's left ribs.

It was beautiful.

His eye began to throb.

Everything about the man, as fucked out as he was, was elegant and seemed to be timeless. He could have been a lady in another life.

"Yah got a story inked into yah."

Shinji stiffened before relaxing, his pushed his blonde hair over his shoulder to cover the markings. He looked over at Nnoitra. "Yah got no idea."

He ignored the shocked pain, the anguished the man fought down within himself. Those marks, scars and ink combined, were the soul of the man on his own skin.

He wanted to taste them, feel the

this man, he wanted to look into those eyes until the darkness behind them swallowed him and drowned out his own demons. Maybe this man was the answer. His eye began to sting and pulse with each beat of his heart. Made him want to tear it out and shoot it just to keep it from rattling emptily against his chest.

Shinji got himself back onto his feet, dusting off even though there was only sweat and cum covering him. Nnoitra's hand became sticky as the cum cooled and started to congeal.

"Yah got a shower I could borrow for a few?"

Shinji threw back his head and cackled. "Of course, I don't fuck and just kick yah out the next minute." He pranced down the hallway, calling Nnoitra to him.

The man was a pixie allright, but one with a story. He was interested. Not because of the pain he had seen, or the fight in his eyes when they had started, or the shocked confusion of Nnoitra actually acknowledging the tattoos. Shinji was a puzzle, and Nnoitra prided himself in prying those apart. Dumb thug he was not, he just preferred to keep that bravado wrapped around him like an impenetrable armor.

Oh how he was going to have fun unwrapping this pretty little blond pistol.

* * *

Hey there, if I get enough reviews asking for the continuation of this little story of mine, I will breathe life into it. I kinda like it and may continue on even without any reviews. Anywho, hope yah enjoyed my twist of life.

Love from the otherside, Kaykater

0_X


	2. Stripper Ink

_**Demons**_

**_Warnings all contained in the first chapter._**

This little story just keeps growing in my mind, ahh well I guess I best feed it before it starts to eat

me.

I rather enjoy this pairing though.

* * *

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, nearly shaking itself onto the floor as it tried to get Shinji's attention.

Nnoitra rolled over, his arms still wrapped around the slim blonde, to crack and eye and snarl at it. It was fucking eight in the morning, he had no place to be, and the body beside him was a warm one he had fucked into comatose the night before. A damned phone was going to break that piece he had.

Shinji reached over for it blindingly, sliding the bar on the bottom so it would open. He pulled it to his ear, the one that was pressed into the bed. He curled further into the warm body, trying to fight off consciousness.

"Whhhhhhaaat?" He groaned and grumbled as the voice on the other end began barking and whining. "Ichi, what time is it? Yah see those numbers? I had a long night last night, yah leave me be until noon. Come over with coffee and I'll forgive yah." With that he pushed the bottom on the top of his phone, shutting the line off effectively.

"Ichic?" Nnoitra snorted, throwing himself onto his back.

"Mah diaper friend, we've known each other fer years man." Shinji stretched himself into a long, thin, line and pulled the covers up to his shoulders. "If yah decide to leave, leave yer number on the counter so we can meet again sometime." A single eye watched him closely. "I liked yah man." With that, Shinji decided to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

Nnoitra shook his head, but stayed in the bed for another hour before his stomach demanded attention. He climbed out of the bed, his long legs loving the burning feeling of crawling out of bed. He didn't quite remember how they had made it into Shinji's bedroom, but that didn't matter.

The room was lighter than the rest of the house. Burnished metal accented the light browns and greens, he expected a pink room from the flaming man. But this also seemed to suite him eerily. Small metal stars hung in one corner, casting dappled lighting in the relatively dark room. The sun was trying to peek around the curtains, but the thick forest material kept it locked out. The man has a sweet pad.

He walked into the other room, his naked body breaking out in gooseflesh as the chilled air finally reached him. He gathered his clothes from the scattered piles around the living room. Usually he was strutting the walk of shame, but Shinji helped him avoid that situation completely. The man had bedroom etiquette for sure. He pulled on his clothes again, admiring at the mess they had made across the floor.

Shinji's stripper clothes were hardly clothes at all, the booty shorts just a slip of fabric and the shirt had no body to it thanks to the fishnet material.

The kitchen was just off the living room, stainless steel and faint grey colors were broken by the occasional orange tile. Usually he hated the color, but it was tasteful in small portions. Either Shinji didn't work, or the man was a fucking genius at this interior decorating shit.

A little investigation brought him to the cereal cupboard. A small bowl in hand, he pulled the milk from the fridge and poured himself a bowl. It was refreshing.

Shinji groaned in the bedroom, he heard the man roll over and set his feet on the floor. Another rustling noise, the sound of dresser drawer being opened, and then shut. A muffled groan and grunt, a small curse, and then the man was sauntering down the hallway like he owned the world.

"Nine thirty, damn mm never functioning now." Shinji scrubbed and hand over his face, settling next to Nnoitra at the counter.

The man was dressed in a simple brown knit sweater, dark wash skinny jeans that looked barely there. His hair had been pulled high into a messy bun.

"I need a cig, can I bum yah for one?"

A snort was all he got when the man dug in one of his pockets, pulling out a slightly smashed box of cigs. Shinji gave him a smile that lit up the room, pulling one from the cartoon he reached over and opened one of the drawers and produced a lighter. A few flicks and the coffin nail was lit.

"These things are god's breath." Shinji mused and let his upper body fall onto the counter. "Yah gonna leave me yer number?" He let out a small curl of the nicotine filled air.

Nnoitra shoved another bite into his mouth before motioning that he wanted a piece of paper. Shinji got up, poured himself a glass of orange juice and pulled out a notepad. Small stars decorated the corners, all in some obnoxious tone of pink.

"Dah fuck?"

Shinji just glared. He shrugged and scribbled down his digits.

"Thanks fer the food."

"Any time, Slim." Shinji smirked and leaned on the counter, the cig dangling from one of his lips dangerously. "Come back soon, yah hear?"

Nnoitra got up and meandered his way to the door, waving and hand and tucking the other in his pocket. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door to the chilled fall morning air. He shut it gently behind him, leaving no evidence apart from the dirty bowl of cereal behind.

Shinji chuckled and put it in the sink. He rubbed the back of his neck and mulled over the strange thug. God the man was different. It felt like he could see into his soul each time they caught the others eye. Strangely enough, he wanted this man to get to know him. Maybe this was his new leaf.

0-0-0-0

Shinji looked at the face of his phone, the light making his face bright in the dark room. He didn't want to go to work, but the clock demanded that he go before he was late and got himself into any more trouble. His ass hurt. Nnoitra hadn't been kind. His nap had only taken the edge off of the pain.

His sweater and jeans were crumbled and messy, he felt sleep warm and comfortable and didn't really want to move yet.

He needed to shake his money maker to get what he needed to make bank. Being a stripped honestly didn't pay well.

With soft movements he made his way to his workroom, the one place in the house he had been allowed to decorate. He shared the place with Ichigo-kun, his very best friend from before he could remember. Their families had been really close before Ichigo's mom died of cancer and Shinji's parents bit the bullets of a drive by. They had become closer after that. Ichigo's dad took him in without a second thought, raising the boy to be Ichigo's brother.

They had been side by side since.

Ichigo was currently with his Boo, Grimmjow or whatever. This didn't make Shinji mad, just lonely. Ichigo didn't approve of his work, but he was still and school and one of them needed to bring in the money. Maybe Grimmy could throw in a few bucks since he was always over anyway, AC didn't pay for itself. The bum. A wealthy bum from what he could tell by the man's taste in clothes.

Ichigo had decorated their shared flat, making it masculine even though the both of them were flaming gays at heart. Only Shinji showed it on a regular basis.

Ichigo didn't like his tattoos either, the stories behind them were too much for Ichigo to stand looking at. The marks burned, he could feel the Oni snarling at the geisha. The scars itched and began to burn the more he thought of them. The skulls cackled their glee at his pain. He had gotten them for that reason. The pistol burned hot in his skin, reminding him that it was there. Reminding him of the fear he felt.

He thumbed through the clothes in his closet, looking for something fresh. He was going to dress to impress after all. One outfit caught his eye, making his face break into a wide smirk. He going to forget about life for a little bit tonight, and that was okay. He didn't try to look into it, to try and read the situation like he always did. This outfit would help.

"Perfect."

0-0-0-0

"Annnnd here's Goldi~" The announcer let the music fade from the last dancer and wired in the new tunes.

The beat entered the crowds. It was a step up from the last show, but they always saved the best for the last. It was an older song, but it rocked the beat just right. The snares in time with the smoother tones that just made Shinji's skin want to crawl.

This was a remix of it, so it had more bass and tones he could work it to.

Shinji took a step onto the raised floor, the pole already greased and ready for his performance.

His heavy shoes hit the stage loudly, drawing attention right to him. He felt their stares, their want. They knew him, they wanted him, and it made him feel alive. So many wanted him, so many needed him, and so many of them would never tough an inch of his hair.

His high boots cut off just below his knees, the heels giving him an extra few inches. The laces up the sides were edged with bullet cutouts, giving it a dangerous feeling. His booty shorts were tight black leather, a staple in his arsenal of sensual tricks. His shirt was a low, tucked in, v-neck that dipped far below his sternum. Black swirl and skulls were printed into the soft fabric, the best part was what was under this seemingly plain ensemble

The crowd knew to wait before they cheered.

He let the beat go through him for another moment.

His hips swayed, with his hands high on his head and tangled close to his skulls. He tipped his head back and stuck out his tongue, running it over his upper lip and displaying the tiny silver gun that embellished it.

A murmur ran through them.

He sauntered up to the pol, raising one leg to wrap around it so he could begin the process of untying the long laces of the boots. His hips twitched to the bass, the tight leather making the curve of his ass a bit more pronounced. He arched his back just a little, wanting to rile them up further.

Shinji brushed his hair over his shoulder, displaying the back of the shirt. It was cut out in the shape of a loose skull, jaw wide open as if laughing. The tattooed skin peeked out from under it. No in the club had ever seen the piece of art, it was something very new to them.

He slipped off his right boot, letting it fall heavily to the floor. He placed his bare foot on the ground and let the other one wrap around the pole, shifting his weight so his back was almost parallel with the baseboards. He did a crunch and lifted his upper body up to untie the other one.

The crowd began to have more hushed murmurs in it, the song was beginning to leave them a little unsatisfied. Shinji made eye contact with the DJ, nodding.

The track switched violently. Going from smooth bass to harsh ripcords. Deuce screamed out of the speakers. He threw his body back further, scooting up the pole while his boot was flung into the air and landed somewhere backstage. He spread his arms wide, letting the shirt come untucked, it slipped off his head without any help needed.

The leather straps were revealed. They crisscrossed his form in an elegant

His nipple studs glinted. His midsection undulated to the beat, grinding his ass down onto the pole. He kept one leg hook around it while the other was held high into the air around him. He held himself like that for a moment, letting the crowd soak in his stretched out form.

When the beat dropped a bit lower and Jeffree's voice joined in, he threw himself away from the pole. He used it to lever himself upside down before doing a cartwheel onto his feet. Years of gymnastics pulled off the look. He slapped his hands to his hips, rounding them in a circular motion before slipping his thumbs under the waistline.

He tugged out the deep red thong line he had worn just for the night. He bent in half before tearing himself upright, shifting his weight from foot to foot, keeping his ass moving. He turned his back to the crowd, swirling his hips around before pressing himself against the pole. The metal beckoned to his skin.

With even motions he tugged them down, just over the swell of his ass but leaving the front firmly in place.

He slapped both hands against his own ass, listening to the slap. He was sure he was the only one who could hear it in the club. The crowd was roaring for him, bills were beginning to get thrown onto the floor. He bent low to the floor, stretching the material to the max.

Once in the right position, he began to make his ass jump in time with the fast bass, rocking back and forth. He let the barely there shorts drop, just as the beat cut off and the lights dimmed instantly. The crowd howled for him.

The animalistic calls of men in heat. It made him wrap his arms around his chest and hug himself tightly. Oh how it made his soul sing. His tattoos burned, their eyes boring hole into the now hidden artwork.

He gathered his clothes while the MC and DJ worked on calming the crowd down.

"Good luck boys."

The gatherers brought him the pay load, he got to keep sixty percent of it. He had struck a deal with the owner of the bar, and it seemed to be paying in his favor once again. He kissed the cash before tucking it into his thong.

"Damn."

"Damn's right." Shinji pulled on the shirt again, letting the cool fabric touch his burning skin.

"How can you do that, every time?"

He didn't know the kids name, didn't care to know it. He would be gone in a week anyway. "Cause I want it, just as bad as they do. I want this. This fame. Their eyes. Their want. It makes me perform for them, making them want me more. That's how this goes. I do this because I have bills to pay, a bad habit to feed, and an addiction to men." He threw his hair over his shoulder before shrugging into his tight overcoat. The bottom of it reached his mid-calf. He laced up the heavy boots. "This is my life, and I'm living it."

Shinji smirked at the nameless kid, knowing that he didn't understand. That was okay. He didn't mind. No one really understood it.

He pulled on a pair of tight leather over pants, pulling out the wad of cash from the thong to keep it from making an unsightly bump on his leg.

"Hmmm, I need more ink." He murmured to himself, leaving the others behind. He shrugged into his long overcoat. It covered all his skin, from his knees to his neck. It gave him a sense of security of peace and safety, no eyes could bore into the work that way.

He had enough cash on his body to pay for a good piece, an addition to the work already etched into his skin. He thumbed his lips, maybe another piercing too. A lower lip ring, and cherry tree flowers becoming dollars across his ribs. Perfect.

A small giggle burst out from behind his lips, a jump entered his step. He pulled out the silver case from his pocket. He shook out a long filtered cigarette and lit it up behind the cup of his hand. He gripped it delicately between his pointer and middle finger, he blew smoke high into the sky.

"Guess I better head toward Renji's." He mumbled more to himself than anything else.

The heavily tattooed ginger had a way with the ink, like he could control it with his will. The man had black, thick, tribal marks all over his body. Shinji had to admit that he'd had more than one clash with the man in bed, but he only used him for those desperate nights when he needed a warm body beside him. He admitted to being a user a long time ago. Renji knew it as well, they had an agreement after all.

His feet pointed towards the shop. Zabimaru. The man was also a Japanese transplant. He and his boyfriend had come to America a few years back, trying to make a life for themselves in the land of promises.

Ichigo and Shinji had come over a little over a year and a half ago. Ichigo was following his medical dreams and attending a fancy ass college, while Shinji had just followed him for the sake of staying close to the man. He had his reasons, but he had also wanted to get out of Japan. Too many bad memories had soaked into the soil there.

Ichigo had met Renji on the streets, some sort of odd hair attraction brought them together like magnets. It was pretty funny. They would insult and fight each other, but they never went overboard.

Shinji also enjoyed a good cup of tea with Byakuya Kuchiki. The man knew how to make a damned good pot.

Maybe he would ask to have another lunch date with the man. He was a cool and collected person, maybe his presence would calm down his nerves again. He was on edge just thinking about it. He took a deep drag, eating up half of the coffin nail in one breath.

"Fuck." He rubbed the back of his neck.

The short walk didn't take very long, he had the path memorized. He was able to walk it without much of a worry, no one was on the streets this time of night. He could handle himself quite well even if there was someone.

The shop was lit up, various works of art hanging from the walls and packed into every space available. He loved the cramped feeling it gave the place, made it intimate to sit in the chair while the needle punctured and scarred his skin with colors and patterns. He had learned to appreciate the ambiance. He was a stripper after all.

His eyes swept over the interior.

Surprise, surprise. A tall, lanky, man was leaning over the counter. He was pointing at one thing or another on the desk. He couldn't forget those long black locks, or that heavy bandana wrapped sideways along the thugs face. Nnoitra was in his favorite haunt.

Shinji sucked his teeth for a moment, debating on what to do next. He had just sexed the man up the night before, was it bad manners to saunter into some place and pretend like they had no connection. He'd play it by ear.

His cigarette bounced against the cement before his foot came down to smash the cherry out. Snuffing the soft red glow instantly.

He pushed open the door, listening to the gothic bell above his head let out a low couple of claps before falling silent until the doo was shut again.

Two sets of eyes glanced up. One did a double take while the other smiled warmly.

"Konbanwa, Shin!" Renji walked around the counter, his own ink showing as his sleeves were rolled up. His completion was warm and welcoming. He always had a smile for Shinji.

"Konbanwa." He mumbled his usual greeting, a bit off center with Nnoitra right there. Whenever the two spoke, it was in Japanese. He questioned if there was an opening, he wanted another piece done.

He didn't want to reveal anything he wasn't ready to, and Renji was forcing his hand.

The other answered in quick, happy, Japanese. That of course there was an opening, of course he would do the work, and he could expect Byakuya to drop in for tea afterwards.

Shinji gave him a smile, before Nnoitra coughed into his fist.

"Sumimasem." Renji gave him an apologetic bow. "Sorry, Shinji is a regular of mine. He an' this place gotta history!" He threw back his head and laughed. "So yah want an Oni? Mind me asking why?"

"We all got demons, some are easier to see." He shrugged. "I'm half Japanese, never set foot in the country though." He pulled a toothpick out of his pocket, sticking it into the corner of his mouth while he watched Shinji out of the corner of his eye, not making a move to call the man to him.

"Shinji, yah c'n start planning it out, the main back sketch copy is in the back. Main selves, second drawer, bottom left hand side." He nodded and leaned against the counter, drawing Nnoitra's attention back onto himself.

Shinji sighed, feeling his emotions well up again for some ungodly reason. He had been in such a good mood too. Something about this man made him crazy. Drew him to him, made him want to spill everything.

Nnoitra glanced at him again. He saw the look. He ignored it and looked at Renji, going back to talking about Japan while Shinji scuffled off into the back of the shop.

His ears caught a few things, but he had checked out of the conversation mentally.

He ignored the hurt, the pain of having something about himself being revealed without his permission. He ignored the fear that his secret was revealed, the same one he had seen the night before when he saw the tattoos. The smile was a fear one, clenched, gums nearly showing. What was the brave and flaming man worried about? What did he have to fear? Nnoitra ignored that, focusing back on Renji.

Nnoitra would get to the bottom of it sooner. He wanted to eat this man alive. He was drawn to him. Like a moth to the flame to burn in it. But was he the flame, or was he the moth?

* * *

So there are mistakes, sorry for them but I can't go over my own work and look into the grammar or how the spelling can sometimes get mixed up. I type pretty fast so it happens and I don't really catch it.

Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this!

0_x


End file.
